Master Gord I'm Sorry
by Puffie
Summary: As Gord cooks his Thanksgiving turkey, the remember the time he wasn't alone. Written for the official Mobile Legends Thanksgiving event.


**Master Gord I'm Sorry**

* * *

Gord could still remember that day.

The inferno was fresh in his eyes, the flames blinding him in their intensity. Burned flesh and ash permeated in his nose. His tongue was dry and painful, unable to speak more words. Despite the hell, his skin felt cold as he was unable to keep his disciple from walking away.

Alone he sat down and looked upon the clouds, recalling the innocent, little boy that used to be beside him during Thanksgiving.

* * *

" _Valir, stop!"_

 _Flames spread over the place like a flood devouring everything in its path. The grass, the soil, and the leaves in the wind coiled and turned black with death. The fire swirled around a young man who was laughing like a wild hyena._

" _Haha! Hahaha! Unlimited power!" Valir raised his hands and summoned his magic down on a single object inside a steel casserole. It didn't take too long before the metal broke down into its molten essence. "Can you see this Master Gord?"_

 _Inside the casserole; a large, fat, avian creature was engulfed by the young man's firelust. The fresh, tender meat dried. The glowing flesh turned to soot. All the stuffings inside - lemon, onion, garlic, pepper, herbs and butter perished - and what was left of a once sumptuous meal was nothing but a desolation._

" _Why Valir?" Gord clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. "Why did you have to do this?"_

" _Instead of cooking it five hours, I just managed to do it in five seconds," Valir replied, hands on his hips and a cocky grin on his face._

 _Gord furrowed his brows and shook his head. The master pointed his finger to the ruined food; "That's now how you cook a turkey!" Valir shook with Gord's words. "Can you honestly think you can eat that? I'd rather eat it raw!"_

" _At least the turkey isn't raw!" Valir spat back, his eyes red and lips quivering. "Didn't you see how powerful I am?"_

 _Gord massaged his temple and took deep breaths. After all the years of training. After all the knowledge he shared to his apprentice. After all his guidance, Valir chose this path. His path. The master shook his head and held his disapproving gaze on his pupil. "I didn't disciple you to shame the magical arts by burning this turkey. I advise you to reflect on you life."_

 _Valir's face crumpled into hatred, disgust, and pain. He walked away without saying a word to his master._

* * *

It's been an hour since Gord started slow cooking the turkey.

His laser beam has a different temperature than fire, and luckily, the casserole was high quality enough to withstand his power. It better be, because it was so damn expensive. If it would fail, who knows how much wrath he can unleash to the department store.

Despite wearing nothing more than an underwear, Gord didn't mind the cool afternoon air of the winter season. He heard the soft thuds of footsteps and suddenly, his backyard became warmer.

"Master." A familiar voice called.

Gord stirred and stopped his magic. He took a deep breath and looked back to see the same young man in his mind. "Valir," he spoke his name after a long, long time. Maybe a year ago?

"Let me cook that for you." Valir stepped forward and cast a magic spelled. Gord almost stopped his former pupil before the casserole gets knocked up. Nothing tragic happened. The young man's flames were controlled, perfect and also mesmerizing to look at.

No words were spoken for a minute until Valir started. He knelt close to his mentor and bowed his head. "Master, I'm so sorry…" He averted his gaze away and bit his lower lip. "I lost my way…"

Gord looked at the young man whom he cherished all these years. "I heard you are now a known arsonist."

"Yeah…" Valir replied sheepishly.

"Did you kill people?"

"I'm not sure, I didn't check."

Gord nodded slightly and shrugged. Valir shrugged back.

After everything that had happened, the fact remained that he raised Valir. It was more than student and teacher. In a way, Valir was the closest Gord can have in having a son. His family. He was thankful to the cosmos that they could reunite. "Just cook the turkey properly this time."

The young mage nodded enthusiastically and cast more spells, also sprinkling more spices on the meat. "I'll do my best."

"I'd also like to apologize… I was too… wrathful that day." Gord spoke in a low voice.

Valir shook his head. "I understand, and thank you for welcoming me back again."


End file.
